Assassin's Creed
by rem-chaan
Summary: A small, short, story underlining the situation of two assasins..one reliving the past, one reliving her reality.


"No way." Bang!

"And…why not?"

"Because. It's unnecessary." Bang, Bang!

A scoff. "It'll be fun. Why don't you try to live a little?"

Bang, Bang! The raven-haired girl didn't say anything and turned her eyes away from the target fifteen meters ahead of her. She slit her ruby eyes at her comrade and arched an eyebrow, "Fun? Live a little?" she turned her gaze back at the target and shot it again. Bang! Bang! "This is all the fun and living I need." More gun shots echoed within the basement. Empty shells clattered onto the floor as she continued shooting at the mannequin. Head shot. Shoulder shots. Leg shots. Finally, the heart.

Her comrade was silent and continued to watch her. The girl's shots was scarily accurate, making it seem that this practice seemed too simple for her. The target had no chance; each bullet hit those same vital points at least three times. The raven-haired girl's comrade sighed and his head, "Even people like us need to relax Amelia."

Amelia took out a slim golden flask from her waist belt and slid it though the gun's hilt and took aim, "We have a mission." In one fluid motion she shot the neck of the dummy.

"That's tomorrow."

Bang! "I'm training at the moment." Bang! Bang!

"Which you have been doing for the past three hours." the auburn-haired man stated. Bang! Bang! Amelia didn't reply and continued shooting at the target in from of her. He watched her as she repeatedly fired at the same vital points for a fifth time. Her shoulder-length hair seemed to flow like endless water each time she fired. A beautiful assassin. No wonder she was able to fulfill her missions. Not only was she swift but beautiful too. Her light tanned skin partnered together with the black clothing she was wearing. With her slim fit black shorts and black halter top, she was the very definition of sexy. The man then looked to her neck where a faint, but noticeable tattoo displayed, "XIII". He smirked, the sign of bad luck. Her trademark.

"Are you done here Sarus?" said Amelia as she reloaded once again.

"Not in the slightest, Mel," he leaned on the white pillar behind him, "Not until you go with me."

"I already told you, I'm not going." She took aim and then thought better of it. As she slipped her gun into the hilt while heading towards a silver door she bent forward in front of a small hole. At once, a stray of blue light went up and down her eye,

"Amelia Lockheart. Number XIII Assassin confirmed. Relinquishing barriers." A soft click and dematerializing of the door in front of her disappeared. She stepped into a white room that contained lines and lines of weapons. Guns, spears, swords, crossbows, knives, whips, rocket launchers were the only few weapons that this organization carried. They may be a secret society, but they have the largest income of weaponry. Nothing could compare to their fire power. Amelia went down the row of long-ranged weapons and stopped at the wall that brandished hundreds and hundreds of knives. She looked through each one, deciding which one to take.

"You can't ignore me forever doll-face." Said Sarus just up the hall where she was standing. Amelia remained silent as she picked up a single butterfly knife. She inspected it and started tossing it. Up and down. Up and down. She heard a slow sigh as she put the knife away, "Always the obedient one, aren't you?" Sarus looked down the long table of arrows, "No wonder you're the dog of the Elders.." He picked one up and started twirling it in between his fingers, "Ever since you were recruited those some odd years ago, you've been training endlessly." He stopped twirling it and grazed his finger over the pointed end of the arrow, "Day in and day out. Always here in the practice room, as if…" he averted his eyes towards her back, "…you have an ambition."

Amelia continued to speculate the waves of knives, "…What do you know?" she calmly stated. She fingered another knife and started trailing her forefinger down the cool blade.

Sarus merely shrugged and leaned on the table, "True. What do I know?" he continued to play with the arrow until he pricked his thumb. He frowned and placed the arrow back down on the table. "But I find it strange…" he said as he licked his thumb, "…why is it you find such a great interest in knives?" At that moment Amelia stopped her finger and glanced back towards Sarus, her eyes on fire. Sarus saw it at once and he chuckled softly, "Oh? Did I hit a rough spot? My apologies…" he said as he "bowed".

Amelia turned her head back and took the hilt of the blade that she was previously fingering, "Apology not accepted."

Sarus shrugged again with an amusement look on his face, "I didn't think you would love," he then gazed at the same knife that Amelia was holding above her. He sneered, "…Ahh, I see. Is that the one?" She jerked, almost letting the knife fall to her face. Sarus continued, "The knife that killed your family?" Amelia gripped the hilt tight and threw it towards Sarus. He continued to stand there and the knife whisked past his right cheek, slicing a few hair strands. A light red line grazed his cheek and blood started flowing out. She glared at him; nothing seemed to slice that smirk off his goddamn face.

She turned back around and gritted her teeth as memories of her family replayed within her head.

_Rain._

_Blood. A pool of it._

_Bodies. Seven of them. _

_A crying girl. Holding her mother's cold, limp hand._

_A man. _

_His smile, so cold…so menacing. _

_His weapon…dripping of crimson. _

Amelia bit her bottom lip and strained to keep her fists at her side. Sarus continued to smirk at her inner struggle with herself. He turned his head where the knife landed and walked towards it. He gently picked it up and started tossing the blade, "Hmmm…a D'k Tahg." He saw Amelia flinch at words. He then turned his gaze back to the blade, "…a fitting weapon for a massacre, no doubt."

The assassin gripped her fists tighter, allowing crescent marks on the palms of her hands. _Calm. _She told herself. _Remain calm. _She then heard footsteps behind her and a sudden weight upon her shoulders. It was Sarus' arms. She then looked forward and saw the knife in the dead centre of her vision. She froze. Sarus whispered softly in her ear, "So this is the lady killer's weakness?" At once, cold, dark memories flooded Amelia's mind. Sarus snaked his left arm around her waist while still holding the knife in front of her. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, "Is this the source of everything…?" he continued breathing down her neck, stopping at where her tattoo was. He then lightly traced her number with his finger, "Do you hear the screams…?" Amelia gasped as she felt moisture on her neck. His warm tongue trailed up and down her neck, making her feel the torture of that night so many years ago.

It was agonizing.

Those murderer's hands feeling her in places she didn't want him to feel. Places that was special to her.

She lost it that night.

And she never came back to the innocent girl she once was.

Sarus pointed the knife and lightly skimmed a red line along her collar bone as he fingered the space in between her breasts, "The blood. The pain. Can you feel them…?" he continued to whisper in her ear. More memories flashed in her mind making her eyes widen and gasp as each picture passed by. He then nibbled her earlobe while trailing his left hand to her lower body. He whispered sweet-nothings that made Amelia feel that horrific night again. It was all a nightmare. A nightmare that didn't end. Sarus hand then grazed her inner thigh, "You're beautiful, Amelia…you know that?"

She froze.

Where did she hear that?

He continued to lightly trace up and down her inner thigh, "…so beautiful…" he whispered, "…so beautiful that I want to eat you." And then he slid his hand higher and higher.

Amelia shook. "No…" she quivered.

"_You're beautiful, Amelia…you know that?" Amelia quivered in fear at the sight of the man. "So beautiful…," he said as he slid her dress up high, "…so beautiful that I want to eat you." _

_And she screamed. _

At once Amelia took out her gun from her hilt and fired at the corner of the room. The bullet ricocheted from the corner to the wall, to the table, to the floor in front of the pair, to the left shoulder of Sarus. He winced, releasing his hold on Amelia. She then whirled around and kicked him in the chest which sent him tumbling across the table of weapons. Amelia raised her gun and fired three times; one on the right shoulder, the other two at his thighs. Sarus cried out in pain as blood started pouring out.

Blood trickled from his mouth as he gritted his teeth, "Amelia you bi-"

"Don't you dare touch me." She said as she pointed her gun.

Sarus smirked, "I see…it seems you already lost-" Bang! Sarus looked up. He only saw the leftover smoke from Amelia's gun. The gun was shot, but where was the bullet? He then heard a clanking noise and at a split second he saw it on the floor until it pierced his stomach. He grimaced, "…Reflect shot. How cute."

Amelia lowered her gun, "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't end up killing you." She turned away from the bloodied Sarus and exited out the room. She then stopped, "Take this as a lesson for you," she commented as she flashed her ruby eyes at him, "and _**never**_cross paths with me again." And the silver door slammed shut.


End file.
